


Becoming a Family

by TrashyFan



Series: Mystery Dads AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabbles, Family, Molly the OC, Mystery Dad Au, Tags to be added, agent-jaselin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyFan/pseuds/TrashyFan
Summary: Second part to Staying a Family, here we will see the Pines and the McGuckets become the family we want them to befollowing the Mystery Dads AU on Tumblr
This will be a bunch of short drabblesIf you have an idea for something you want to see just let me know!





	1. Hands

After some introductions they all sat around the table as Fiddleford put the food on everyone's plate, Ford tried his best to hide his hands; he really didn't know how to explain to a child the reason he had six fingers 

Fidds had told Tate before they came, but he doubted Stan had ever told his daughter.

When the food was placed in front of the little girl, Ford had expected her to dig right in just like Tate did, but instead Molly sat with her hands in her lap and stared at her plate

"Molly, eat up" Stan told her.

Molly and Stan exchanged glances before Stan sighed and turned to Ford, "hey, Sixer, can you do me a quick favor?"

"Uh.. sure"

"Can you show Molly your hands?"

"Stan I really don't think that's a good idea" This was the opposite of what Ford wanted to do, sure she would see them at some point, but why would Stanley have to make a big show of it

"Ford trust me," Stan said looking softly at both his daughter and at Ford

Ford noticed that Fidds was eating his food a little more slowly as he tried to watch what was going on. A little unsure of himself Ford lifted up one large hand to show to his niece, his hand, he expected her to stare and as Stan why he had six fingers; to be scared of him

He got the staring, but not anything else

Instead of being scared of his hand, she grabbed it in her own six fingered grip

six little fingers aligned with his six larger fingers

Stanley's daughter had six fingers.

Ford watched the amazement and wonder spread across the little girls face as she aligned their fingers together, then counted them again and again, she was getting something he always wished for as a child; someone like her.

"Think you can eat now Little Six?" Stan asked

Molly nodded, but instead of letting go of his hand, she started to eat with only one hand

"Molly let go of-"

"It's alright Stan" Ford replied looking down at the small hand holding onto his


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fidds beats up one of the idiots and has a talk with the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story, I actually forgot about this story.... sorry  
> so here's a chapter I forgot to post, hope you all like it and sorry again.
> 
> Italics are thoughts

Fiddleford and Stan came down from the attic, they had just put their respective kids to bed, it had been decided when talking about sleeping arrangements that the two could share the attic room, but since there was only the one bed they had put it on the floor and were now "camping". Stan had insisted that the couch in the living room was fine for him.

Ford sat at the kitchen table mentally going over everything that would need to be changed around and what would need to be bought, the next few days would be hard.

Stan sat down next to his brother, and wasn't that a dream come true, he tried not to show how uncomfortable he was. On the nights that he let himself dream it was always the same thing, he would roll up to the family house with a fixed up car, it would have a new paint job and everything. He and Molly would be dressed in clean, well-fitting clothes they would be freshly groomed and would most definitely not look like they were living on the streets.Molly would be holding a new toy; maybe a doll or a bear, and she would be looking up at him proudly. His Ma would run out to meet them in the driveway, she would be crying and she would hug him like she did after he had a nightmare, she immediately accepts Molly and start talking about ways to spoil her, Shermie would come out and be glad to see him maybe clap him on the shoulder like he used to. In his dreams he would look Filbrick in the eyes and throw him a bag of money and then finally tell him off and that he was wrong about him. But most of all he would see Sixer again and he would be able to apologize to him about that night and Ford would apologize too then ask for a high six. In his dreams, he would get his family back and be doing well for himself and Molly.

But real life is never like a dream, instead of finally seeing Ford again looking like he could support Molly and himself, he looked like a hobo who had just kidnapped a child. What was worse is that he still hasn't been able to apologize to Ford, not really, in fact, the whole 'incident' hadn't even come up yet.

* * *

 

Standing near the counter Fiddleford looked at the two brothers together, at last, he didn't know the story honestly, he didn't even know that his friend had a twin brother until that phone call two days ago! But he was a smart man and he could tell that something had happened to cause their lack of contact and something had happened to cause Stanley to come back seeking help, but looking at the two now he could tell they weren't going to talk about any problems between them.

_"Thick headed idiots, these Pines"_

Fidds shifted so he was standing up a little straighter and cleared his throat, "Ahem."

The two brothers looked over at him, "Well Stanley, it's nice to finally meet ya."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. McGucket."

"Please call me Fiddleford"

"Fiddleford."

The kitchen fell into an awkward silence only broken by the ticking of the old wall clock. It was getting late and shadows were starting to stretch across the floor, it had been a long day and they were all tired.

"I'm not saying I know your reasons Stanley, but were ya really going to leave your daughter?"

Stanley immediately stood up from his seat, "You're right McGucket you don't know my reasons. I was just trying to give her a better life!"

Fidds narrowed his eyes, "you were going to leave her with an uncle she just met?"

"It's better than what I could have given to her!"

Without realizing it the two had come to stand face to face, both were around the same height and with how little Stanley had been eating they were evenly matched in strength.

Before things could come to blows Ford got up from the table, "Fidds, that's enough!"

Fiddleford rounded on Ford, "you be quite Stanford Pines I still got a bone to pick with you!"

Turning back to the other Pine twin Fiddleford continued his rant, "you were going to leave her, without even saying goodbye! Do you know how much that would hurt her? And something tells me this wouldn't be the first time it's happened to her!"

Throughout the last bit of the rant, Stan seemed to shrink into himself as the fight left him. Instead of resorting Stan simply turned around and left the kitchen, leaving a somber Ford and still angry Fiddleford behind.

* * *

 

"F, I think you were too harsh on him, he didn't want to leave her, just give her a better life...."

"Don't you start Stanford, you'd understand if you were a parent."

Sighing Fidds turned away from his friend for a moment, "you're an idiot too Ford."

"Wha- Fidds!"

"You are. You said you missed your brother, that you were worried about him. And what do you do when you see him again? You throw him out as soon as you can! You're an idiot with no sense and somebody's got to knock it into you."

Fidds turned around and hit Ford as hard as he could on the side of his chin, Ford stumbled back and rubbed his chin.

"Guess you did warn me"

"Sorry Ford, you know I don't like violence, it's just that..."

"I know"

Fidds heaved another great sigh before heading out onto the porch. Ford let him go and headed up to bed.

* * *

 

A few hours later

 

Fiddleford walked quietly by the living room door only to stop at the sight of Stan still up and awake.

"You were right."

Coming to stand in the doorway Fidds stared at Stan, "about what?"

"Everything"

"I'm sorry." Crossing his arms in front of his chest he continued, "I crossed a line. It isn't my place to say the things I did."

"Don't be." Stan turned to look at Fidds, "like I said you were right. Molly never knew her mother, but she still asks about her."

"So does Tate."

A brief look of understanding passed between the two fathers

"Good night Stanley."

'Night Fiddleford."

**Author's Note:**

> the Mystery Dads AU belongs to agent-jaselin on Tumblr
> 
> let me know what you think and if you want to see something happen then let me know!
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on Tumblr: geegees-girl


End file.
